


Wait, How Did You Get Together?

by TUNiU



Series: HarriscoFest2018 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUNiU/pseuds/TUNiU
Summary: Inspired by:[Laughing]"That's not what happened...that's what happened."From the HarriscoFest2018 entry at HeckYeahHarrisco





	Wait, How Did You Get Together?

Harry fumed at his equations. What was the point of being the smartest man in the room if he couldn't use his smarts to save anyone? DeVoe would get Ralph, no matter what anyone did.

A few minutes after Harry stormed into his lab in a huff, Cisco followed him. "You know, the attitude? Not helping."

Harry rolled his eyes.  "While that may be true, it is also not hurting, so why stop a habit of a lifetime?"

"You just think it's not hurting, because you're always so wrapped up in yourself you don't see how you affect those around you. God, but you can be such a dick."

Harry slammed his marker down on the tray. "Why is it always me who has to change? Caitlin always gets a pass when she's feeling Frosty, Barry could break the speed force to save Iris and you all would cheer him on. But me? Oh Mister Grumpy Pants isn't good enough for you. I don't ask you to change."

"What's wrong with me?"

Harry scoffed. "Besides your breathtakingly bad taste in women? You have just as much anger issues as I do. You just hide it behind sarcasm. You pester and annoy me when I don't want company. I love you, but sometimes I wish you would just go away."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Cisco stomped out of Harry's lab. He walked away. A few seconds later, he walked back. He poked his head into the lab sideways. "Did you just say you love me?"

Harry held his glasses in one hand and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Yes."

Cisco slowly took two steps back into the lab. "Like a son?" he flinched.

Harry inhaled deeply and let it out. He thought, pursed his lips, looked at the ceiling, the walls and floor. "No," he eventually said.

"Like a brother from another mother?"

Again, Harry thought about his answer. "No."

"Like what?"

Harry turned back to his whiteboard. He erased his equations (they were worthless anyways) and drew up a analysis matrix.

"Can I get back to you on that?"

"Um, okay?" Cisco wandered out.  
\----------------------

Barry ran through the speed lab. He was going fast enough that the windows spaced periodically blurred into one vast large window. He got a 360 view of anyone down in the monitoring stations. Cisco sat at a computer screen.  At this speed, Cisco was slowly pecking out commands on his keyboard and slowly chewing a twizzler.

Slowly, Harry walked up to him. Cisco startled at his presence. It took 100 rotations for Cisco to finish his flinch and shout. Harry stood patiently while Cisco stood and ranted. When Cisco was done, Harry grabbed his head in both hands and kissed him.

Barry tripped and speed tumbled into the wall.

"You okay, Bar?" Cisco asked over the microphone.

"Gimme a second?" Barry gasped. Already the broken bones were knitting together. He waited it out. Everything was aligned properly so there was really no point in getting Caitlin involved. While he waited, he thought back to Cisco and Harry.

"How long have you two been together?" he asked.

"Bout two minutes now," Harry replied.

"Mazel tov?"

"Your enthusiam is overwhelming Allen, see if we invite you to the wedding."

Cisco squawked. "You can't just plan our wedding without consulting me, or more importantly asking me."

Harry scoffed. "Of course I can and you're going to say no. NOT."

"Uh-uhn, if you want me to marry you, you have to stop using NOT."

"I agree to your terms."

There was the sound of wet smacking and groaning over the speakers.

Barry smacked his head back against the ground. "You know I can still hear you right?"

The sound cut out.

\----------------------

 

Ralph stared between Harry and Cisco.

"You're getting married?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Ralph blinked. "I didn't even know you were having sex."

"We're not."

"But what if it sucks?"

Harry opened his mouth uselessly for a moment, before stating decisively, "then we have a life time to practice."

"Have you even had sex with a man before?"

"What? That's none of your business?"

"Because there are instructional videos on the Internet." Ralph blushed furiously. "Or so I've heard."

"Are you trying to be helpful?" Harry realized.

"Yes."

"Go away."

"Okay." Ralph went away.  
\------------------

Cisco wandered into the cortex by following the sounds of groans and moans. The only person using the equipment was Harry, who was watching...

"Gay porn! On my computers?"

"More likely than you think." Harry turned down the volume. "These computers have the best anti virus."

"Yes they do!" Cisco gesticulated, "for evil villain hacking incursions, not for Star Porns 7: The Force Emporkens."

"That's not what it's called," Harry replied. "It's instructional."

"I bet it is." Cisco caught sight of the visuals. He stared for a long moment. "Can that go there?"

Harry nodded. "With enough stretching."

Cisco sat next to him to watch. "We don't talk about this to anyone."

\------------------

Unfortunately, the next person to walk into the cortex was Joe West. Unfortunately for Joe.

Joe stood for longer than he should trying to comprehend the tableau. Eventually, he realized he was watching two grown men watch gay porn. Well, one grown man, and Harry Wells.

"Is this what you do when there are no metas attacking Central City." Joe asked flabbergasted.

"We don't talk about it," Harry answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Cisco and Harry both have an appreciation for memes. Also that ending bit is totally from Castiel discovering the babysitter and pizza boy.


End file.
